Genevieve Teague (Smallville)
Genevieve Teague (Jane Seymour) was an associate of the Veritas society as well as the descendant of Duchess Gertrude. Knowing her family's history and their connection with Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, Genevieve orchestrated events to ensure that her son, Jason, would meet Lana in Paris. Early Life Genevieve and Edward were both in the inner circle of Veritas, alongside the Luthors, the Queens, the Swanns, and other powerful families. While her husband was devoted to serving the Traveler, Genevieve - as the heiress of Gertrude - was focused on acquiring the Stones of Power. Season Four After hearing that Lana Lang went to France, Genevieve made sure that her son Jason started dating Lana and that he would show Lana Isobel's tomb. She arranged bail for Lionel Luthor in order for him to help her find the Stones of Power. Lana recognized Genevieve through a recurring dream of Isobel's past, which made Jason suspicious that he was a pawn in his mother's plan. Genevieve denied the allegations, ridiculing the idea that she could have orchestrated him meeting Lana. When Jason started working for Lex Luthor, Genevieve questioned Lex about his motivations for hiring her son. While she was keen for Jason to work for Lex to avoid contact with Lana, she became nervous that Lex was using Jason to get the stones. Nevertheless, Genevieve was able to manipulate Jason into helping her by having Jason kill Dr. Bridgette Crosby to get the Crystal of Water. Genevieve ordered Lionel to help her get the Crystal of Air and threatened to send him back to prison if he refused. Lionel exposed Genevieve for killing Bridgette Crosby and threatened her in retaliation, saying she would pay dearly if she went through with her plans against the Luthors. Lionel poisoned her drink and denied her the antidote until she gave him the stone that she stole from Crosby. In retaliation, Jason kidnapped Lex and Lionel, and he and Genevieve held them hostage in a cabin. They tortured Lex to force Lionel to tell them the location of the Crystal of Water. Lionel lied, saying that he sent it to Lana, so Genevieve went to find her. She broke into Lana's apartment and waited for her to come home. When Lana finally arrived, Genevieve threatens to kill her unless she reveals the whereabouts of the Power Stone. Lana reveals the stone is in her backpack, but quickly kicks Genevieve across the room, in an attempt to escape. A fight ensues, with the result of Genevieve nearly choking Lana to death. Isobel reacts to the threat on her inhabited body by taking control of Lana. She then drags Genevieve to the floor and stabs her in the heart with the Crystal. This kills her and removed Isobel's spirit from Lana's body as well, along with the mark present on Lana's back. Trivia *Jane Seymour also appeared on Law & Order: SVU as villainess Debra Connor. Videos Category:2000s Category:Blackmailer Category:Catfight Category:Corpse Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Redhead Category:Rich Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased